


sciddicassi, amuri, la nuttata

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types, Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: 2x06 Un’albicocca, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Caring, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Introspection, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: L’idea del trasferimento gli era venuta una sera, una di quelle solitarie che tanto apprezzava.
Relationships: Domenico “Mimì” Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	sciddicassi, amuri, la nuttata

**Author's Note:**

> vi prego vi supplico in ginocchio ascoltatela con sciddicassi, amuri, la nuttata di olivia sellerio in sottofondo vi giuro è fondamentale che voi lo facciate. vorrei ringraziare user @itsthesamesky per i consigli e dovreste farlo anche voi perché è solo grazie a lei se non l’ho fatta finire malissimo, ops. forse ho azzeccato tutti i tempi, miracolo. spero vi piaccia e buona lettura!

Col senno di poi non avrebbe saputo dire perchè avesse preso quella decisione. Aveva cercato e ricercato un modo per riparare la relazione con Livia, qualcosa che potesse dimostrarle che aveva deciso di impegnarsi sul serio con lei ma che non fosse il matrimonio, e non era riuscito a trovare nessuna soluzione che lo convincesse.

L’idea del trasferimento gli era venuta una sera, una di quelle solitarie che tanto apprezzava.

Era rientrato a casa stressato e carico come una molla dopo aver passato una giornata appresso a un caso con Mimì. Non era riuscito a spiegarsi il perchè di quello strano stato d’animo, quasi elettrico, e messosi a letto si era ritrovato incapace di dormire.

(Mimì quel giorno si era dimenticato il gel nei capelli, e Salvo più di una volta aveva rischiato di andare a sbattere contro un muro con la macchina per quanto lo distraevano i ricci dell’altro. Cose che neanche un picciotto alla prima cotta.)

Steso sul letto, gli occhi fissi sulle sottili crepe nell’intonaco del soffitto che ormai conosceva a memoria, aveva pensato a quanto sarebbe stato bello poter tornare a casa e avere sempre accanto Livia a distrarlo dai pensieri della giornata.

_(Da Mimì.)_

Ecco, si. Poteva andarsene a Boccadasse. Lì per lì gli era parsa un’idea geniale.

_._

Fu soltanto dopo aver firmato le carte per il trasferimento che realizzò quale sarebbe stato il prezzo da pagare per quella sua decisione. La Sicilia. E con essa, tutto quello che questa portava con sè.

.

_“Ho chiesto il trasferimento, Mimì.”_

Salvo aveva pronunciato quelle parole solo pochi momenti prima, e la reazione di Mimì era stata istantanea. Si era alzato dalla sedia in un impeto emotivo che Salvo non aveva saputo spiegarsi.

Non riusciva a comprendere la reazione dell’altro. Certo non si aspettava lacrime di gioia, ma neppure gli occhi cerchiati di rosso dalla tristezza che ora spiccavano sul volto pallido di Mimì. Salvo se ne stava andando, si, ma non stava morendo. Mimì avrebbe ricevuto una promozione grazie alla sua partenza, quella che gli aveva detto di desiderare da tempo. Salvo si aspettava che la buona notizia avrebbe superato la cattiva, dopo tutto.

E invece Mimì gli stava dicendo che della promozione non gli fregava niente ed era sull’orlo delle lacrime e Salvo- Salvo non sapeva che fare. Non era mai stato bravo a consolare le persone, non era preparato ad una reazione simile. Non sapeva cosa dire.

Mentre Mimì si riavvicinò al tavolo, reggendosi allo schienale della sedia, Salvo provò a buttarla sul ridere, sulle belle donne genovesi che sicuramente avrebbero risollevato il morale dell’amico.

Neanche quello parve funzionare, e di fronte al silenzio creatosi dopo il suo vano tentativo di risollevare il morale dell’amico, l’unica cosa che Salvo riuscì a fare fu bere un sorso di whiskey. L’alcool portò nel suo corpo infreddolito dal bagno di mezzanotte un piacevole tepore che lo distrasse, seppur per un istante, dalla situazione.

Poi però rialzò gli occhi e vide in quelli di Mimì una tristezza profonda, radicata in posti della sua mente che Salvo non conosceva.

Quella parte della sua, di mente, che storceva il naso ogni volta che chiamava Mimì “amico”, decise che non poteva permettersi di chiedersi quale fosse la causa della lacerante malinconia di Mimì. Non gli sarebbe piaciuta la risposta. O forse, gli sarebbe piaciuta troppo.

_“Alle donne genovesi, Mimì,”_

_“No. A te, Montalbano.”_

_._

_(“In questo commissariato siamo tutti uomini, e ci chiamiamo per cognome. Quindi io, per te, sono Montalbano.”)_

Guardando Mimì uscire da casa sua quel giorno di due anni prima gli parve lontano. Quasi un ricordo di un’altra vita.

A che cosa era valso trattarlo così male quei primi giorni se poi comunque erano diventati più vicini di quanto Salvo non fosse mai stato con nessuno? Se poi ora, di fronte a quel cambiamento così grosso, tutto quello che gli rimaneva era il senso di colpa di aver sprecato tempo prezioso?

Prezioso per cosa, Salvo non riusciva a dirselo.

.

La vita di Salvo, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, si era a poco a poco riempita di cose non dette che non sapeva come esprimere.

Non sapeva come dire a Fazio che un giorno sarebbe stato un commissario molto più bravo di lui, se mai avesse voluto, e che in realtà non gli dava mai fastidio quanto gli faceva credere, neanche quando tirava fuori i suoi benedetti pizzini.

Non sapeva come dire a Catarella che senza di lui il commissariato sarebbe stato un posto più vuoto assai.

A Gallo non sapeva dire grazie per quando guidava veloce e li faceva arrivare in tempo dovunque nonostante rischiasse di ucciderli tutti e a Pasquano non sapeva dire che, per quanto non lo mostrasse spesso, lo stimava moltissimo.

A Livia non sapeva e non aveva saputo dire che non aveva il diritto di rinfacciargli il suo lavoro. Non quando era proprio grazie a quello che si erano conosciuti.

A Mimì non sapeva dire- a Mimì non sapeva dire cosí tante cose. Forse troppe. Cose che non sapeva ammettere neanche a sè stesso.

E guardando il mare liscio e nero della profonda notte, neanche un revolo di vento a fendere l’aria, Salvo pensò che a sè stesso non sapeva dire quale fosse l’unico, vero motivo per cui stesse lasciando il più grande amore della sua vita, la Sicilia. La ragione non era Livia, no, non lo era mai stata.

Era la voglia di fuggire da tutto quello che non era in grado di esprimere.

Il mare sembrava solido per quanto era immobile e Salvo si immaginò a camminarci sopra fino a scomparire nell’orizzonte invisibile della notte più buia.

.

Forse certe cose le avrebbe dovute ammettere a sè stesso quando, ogni volta che lui e Mimì litigavano, Salvo gli portava il caffè in ufficio, quello buono di Calogero ristrettissimo, così scuro che pareva nero. L’altro non diceva nulla ma lo guardava e Salvo fuggiva perchè non sapeva come dire che quel primo caffè della pace non l’aveva mai scordato.

Forse altre se le sarebbe dovute dire quando, risvegliatosi in ospedale dalla sparatina in macchina con Mimì, si era ritrovato gli occhi preoccupati di Livia davanti e prima ancora di salutarla le aveva chiesto come stesse il suo vice.

Ma Salvo aveva paura, paura che se fosse uscito anche solo per pochi secondi da quella parte di sè stesso scontrosa, scorbutica, solitaria, le persone attorno a lui avrebbero usato quella momentanea vulnerabilità contro di lui. Non riusciva a immaginare uno scenario diverso, uno in cui nel momento in cui avesse mostrato affetto nessuno ne avrebbe approfittato per pretenderne altro. Specialmente, pretenderne altro senza capire che il modo in cui Salvo mostrava affetto era tutto fuorchè convenzionale.

Soprattutto, aveva paura di rovinare il suo rapporto con Mimì. Non era bravo con le persone. E se anche avesse voluto interpretare certi sguardi o certi gesti dell’altro come qualcosa in più della semplice amicizia, se anche avessero trovato il modo di vivere insieme, di amarsi come Salvo non riusciva ad ammettere di volere, lui sapeva che un giorno avrebbe rovinato tutto. Era inevitabile. Rovinava tutto anche quando anche quando era convinto di star facendo del suo meglio, come aveva fatto con Livia. Con lei aveva rovinato tutto per qualcosa fuori dal suo controllo e non teneva a Livia neanche la metà di quanto tenesse a Mimì ed il rischio di rovinare tutto anche con lui era troppo vasto, troppo spaventoso. Il semplice pensiero lo atterriva.

Ed era così sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di rovinare tutto da essersi convinto che lo avrebbe fatto anche senza dirgli nulla. Avrebbe certamente rovinato un loro immaginario amore, quindi cosa gli impediva di rovinare la loro amicizia?

Non stava andando via. Stava fuggendo.

Ed oltre a essere un uomo in fuga, Salvo era un codardo.

.

“Salvo, se non te ne vuoi andare puoi dirmelo, lo sai.”

“Non è un po’ tardi, adesso?”

Livia rise.

“Guarda che non la abbandonerò per sempre la Sicilia, eh. Tornerò il più spesso possibile, ogni estate.”

Fino a pochi mesi prima, Livia si era lamentata che lui non la raggiungesse mai a Boccadasse. Non gli era mai mancato il tempo, no. Gli era mancata la voglia di staccarsi anche solo per poche ore dalla sua vita quotidiana. Non era mai stata la pigrizia a fermarlo, ma le sue abitudini. Finse di non sapere che non sarebbe cambiato poi molto, una volta messe le sue radici a Boccadasse.

Cercò di non pensare al fatto che presto sarebbe stata Adelina a lamentarsi delle sue mancate visite a Vigata.

.

“Non mi piacciono gli addii, Mimì”

“Ciao, Salvo.”

Era sempre stato così attento, Mimì, a tutto quello che Salvo diceva. Aveva notato la prima e la seconda volta in cui lo aveva chiamato Mimì e fin da subito lo aveva inquadrato, “scorbutico”, aveva detto. Mimì si era sentito insultare in quanto poliziotto ma si era comunque preoccupato di farsi chiamare per nome, di trovare in lui un appoggio.

E mentre Salvo si girava, tornava a casa, a chiudere le scatole, venne invaso dall’irrazionale ma tremendamente esatta consapevolezza che quel saluto non sarebbe dovuto essere un addio. Salvo non stava morendo. Di un addio, però, aveva il sapore.

Ma in mezzo a tutte le cose che a Mimì non aveva mai saputo dire c’erano i motivi per cui non le aveva mai dette, quelli oggettivi. Reali, come Mimì che per salutare Livia le aveva fatto il baciamento e Mimì che guardava le gambe di ogni cameriera del bar a cui erano appena stati. Fatti ben più tangibili dello sguardo disperato che Mimì gli aveva lanciato quando gli aveva detto che si sarebbe trasferito.

Fu solo l’immagine di Mimì che faceva il geloso con Livia a dargli la forza di scrivere “Piatti” sulla scatola che conteneva il suo servizio in ceramica. Gli stessi piatti su cui aveva mangiato con Mimì, con Fazio, con Nicolò, quelli su cui tante volte aveva servito il cibo di Adelina.

_Scappa, Montalbano. Scappa._

.

Ora la casa di Marinella era vuota davanti a sè. Non c’era neanche più un mobile se non il letto, neanche più un libro, un bicchiere, solo scatole di un banale marrone chiaro rilucenti di nastro adesivo.

La lacerante malinconia che lo invase di fronte a quella vista parve volerlo soffocare. Gettò a terra la giacca che aveva indossato quel giorno e buttò con violenza le scarpe in un angolo. Uscì, fuggì sulla spiaggia.

Voleva scappare da tutto quello che non riusciva a dire e ora persino la sua stessa casa lo ripudiava, quell’unico posto in cui era sempre riuscito a dire tutto perchè era il suo, di posto, e nessuno glielo avrebbe mai portato via.

Se non, evidentemente, sè stesso.

.

Quel suo ultimo caso, quello che Salvo non riusciva a chiamare “ultimo caso in Sicilia” perchè non concepiva l’idea che a Genova ne avrebbe risolti altri, si prolungò inaspettatamente.

Se fosse stata una persona diversa, avrebbe visto in quelle ore la possibilità di dare un senso a quella fuga, dire finalmente tutto quello che si era tenuto dentro e poi scappare dalle conseguenze.

Ma non era una persona diversa.

A Fazio riuscì solo a mostrare il mare, che finalmente si degnava di salutarlo a dovere, rombante, dirompente. Non disse una parola. Non riuscì neanche a ringraziarlo.

E a Mimì, su quella sedia di plastica amminchiata che cigolava ad ogni movimento, non disse nulla di nuovo. Pensò a quello che Mimì avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire e quello disse. Non trovò in nessuna parte di se il coraggio necessario a confessargli tutto.

E così disse “Io penso tu sia un bravo poliziotto, Mimì,” e “quando mi sarò tolto dai cabbasisi io, sono certo che tu te la caverai egregiamente”, quando tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dire, che avrebbe voluto finalmente ammettere a sè stesso e a Mimì, era altro.

_“Non voglio dimenticarmi il tuo calore quelle volta che per sentire meglio al telefono ti sei attaccato alla mia schiena, e non voglio non poter più bussare alla tua porta non voglio lasciarti scivolare via, Mimì, perchè quando ti ho conosciuto ero solo e tu mi hai sempre perdonato quando ti trattavo male e quando sei uscito dall’acqua quella volta, due mesi fa, ho trattenuto il fiato in gola perchè sembravi scolpito nella luce della luna e quando ti esce un ricciolo dal gel vorrei poter essere io a sistemarlo e perchè Fazio continuo a chiamarlo Fazio e non Giuseppe perchè so che ci sei tu a chiamarlo Giuseppe e non ho voglia di spiegare ad altri cosa significa saltafosso e quando sei venuto sulla spiaggia ti ho visto arrivare e ho pensato che senza di te io sarei peggiore e ti amo, Mimì, e quando pensavo all’amore prima di conoscerti pensavo a una febbre senza rimedio che ti prende e non ti lascia più e invece per me l’amore sei tu che sei quitidianità e intimità e niente più.”_

“Salvo, perchè non resti? Io sarei più contento.”

All’improvviso, in mezzo al corridoio che due anni prima aveva percorso di fretta, pronto a strigliare per bene chiunque si trovasse nel suo ufficio, Salvo realizzò che non c’era niente di più che Mimì avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire di _“Resto.”_. Ma Mimì non sapeva quello che Salvo aveva in testa e non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo, perchè se avesse saputo sarebbe stato lui il primo ad andarsene.

Se Salvo avesse pensato che le cose stessero in maniera diversa, se fosse stato certo che Mimì voleva farlo rimanere semplicemente perchè non voleva stare senza di lui e non perchè aveva paura di non essere all’altezza del ruolo di commissario, Salvo quel “Resto,” l’avrebbe urlato. L’ avrebbe promesso, lì su due piedi, certo che non se ne sarebbe mai pentito.

Ma i suoi mobili erano già a Bocadasse, e chiuse dietro di sè la porta del suo ufficio.

Salvo Montalbano ormai era un un uomo in fuga, e fuggì dalle ultime parole dell’uomo che non era mai riuscito ad ammettere di amare.

.

L’incontro con Fazio non era previsto, così come non lo era aa sua faccia quando gli disse che no, non sarebbe andato un’ultima volta a salutare i ragazzi in commissariato.

Davanti all’insistenza dell’altro capí chiaramente di aver non solo tradito la sua fiducia ma anche la sua stima. Salvo si vergognó.

Si era colpevolizzato di aver perso tempo con Mimí nei primi giorni e ora, ora stava privando la cosa più simile che avesse mai avuto ad una famiglia di un ultimo saluto. E perchè? Perchì aveva paura? Se li immaginó mentre pensavano perché non li avesse salutati, _“magari se ne è andato perché in realtà ci odiava, evidentemente non ci stima neanche abbastanza da venire a salutarci”_ o magari semplicemente tristi, e si vergognò.

Non sapeva cosa dire nè come dire molte cose, ma non doveva per forza dire qualcosa. Intanto poteva _esserci._

Cambió idea, lo disse a Fazio. Quello sorrise, il sorriso saggio di chi la sa lunga.

“Dottore, io lo so che lei non è bravo con le parole, o che non si reputa tale, ma quei ragazzi le vogliono bene. Credo che questo importi di più.”

“Ha ragione, Fazio.”

“A presto, dottore.”

Chissà quanto tempo racchiudeva quel presto.

Capì in quel momento di non volersene andare.

_Troppo tardi, Montalbano._

.

La sorpresa con cui lo accolsero in commissariato instilló in lui il sospetto che nessuno, in realtà, si aspettasse effettivamente che Salvo tornasse per un ultimo saluto.

Parló con tutti, e con riluttanza da tutti si fece trascinare in baci e abbracci. Persino da Catarella, che mischino, piangeva come un picciriliddro. L’unico che abbracciò con piacere fu Fazio, perché tra tutti, gli sarebbe davvero mancato, specialmente dal punto di vista lavorativo. Chissà che collaboratori gli sarebbero stati assegnati- chissà se avrebbero capito come fare un saltafosso.

Dopo aver salutato tutti, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Fazio. _Ed infine eccola, la parte difficile._

“Dov-“

“Nel suo ufficio, commissario.”

Non lo stupì che Fazio sapesse già di chi gli stesse chiedendo.

“Non sono più commissario, Fazio. Non vostro.”

“Lo sarà sempre un po’, _commissario.”_

Fazio lo guardò attentamente prima di venire distratto da una chiamata al centralino. C’era stima nel suo sguardo.

Salvo, rimasto solo in mezzo al corridoio, prese un respiro profondo e guardó i suoi ormai ex colleghi che riprendevano a lavorare. Gli sarebbero mancati. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo.

Salvo si chiese quale fosse la ragione di quella sua fuga.

C’era davvero bisogno che fuggisse se Fazio sapeva che lo stimava anche senza che lui glielo dicesse? Se Gallo non aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire grazie per sapere che lo apprezzava?

Sentì il rumore di una porta che si apriva dietro di lui.

“Ma cos’è tutto questo trambust- Salvo?”

Salvo si girò. Era bello, Mimì, anche in quel momento, mentre sbucava dalla porta sul corridoio e si guardava intorno, gli occhi che vagavano interrogativi e una mano poggiata sullo stipite.

“Mimì.”

Salvo sorrise. Mimì lo guardò, sorpreso. Di sicuro lui, che conosceva Salvo così bene, non si era aspettato di rivederlo un’altra volta per gli addii. Sapeva quanto li odiasse.

“Che ci fai qua?”

C’era speranza nel suo sguardo. Salvo si ricordò di come lo aveva guardato quando gli aveva dettp che si sarebbe trasferito, la tristezza nei suoi occhi talmente lacerante da farli sembrare vuoti.

Aveva deciso di fuggire per paura di rovinare il loro rapporto e non si era reso conto che era quella stessa decisione che li stava distruggendo.

C’era speranza negli occhi di Mimì. E forse, forse c’era anche amore.

Quelle cose che gli doveva dire non gliele avrebbe dette subito, no. Ci sarebbe voluto un po’, ma col tempo, si, col tempo gli avrebbe detto tutto.

Intanto, c’era una cosa che poteva dirgli già in quel momento.

“Resto.”

_Sutta lu silenziu ca stincía,_

_comu l'ura ca ni canuscemu,_

_semu persi,_

_ni circamu i manu,_

_ah, lu iocu, chi sciammía,_

_ti cercu..._

_Comu fa,_

_l'amuri comu fa,_

_sciumi persu,_

_cancia versu,_

_lascia arreri,_

_va,_

_l'amuri si ni va..._

_Chiovi forti,_

_cancia sorti,_

_cancia..._

_Nel silenzio che si è logorato,_

_che ha bruciato tante cose_

_come l'ora, il momento in cui ci siamo conosciuti,_

_siamo persi,_

_ci cerchiamo le mani a vicenda,_

_ah, il gioco che infiamma,_

_ti cerco..._

_Come fa,_

_l'amore come fa,_

_fiume perso,_

_cambia direzione,_

_ti lascia indietro,_

_va,_

_l'amore se ne va..._

_Piove forte,_

_cambia i tuoi progetti,_

_cambia..._

**Author's Note:**

> ho voluto fare qualcosa si molto malinconico e introspettivo, spero abbia funzionato. ovviamente poi se non si fosse capito dal finale salvo glielo dice e mimi ovviamente ricambia e vissero tutti felici e contenti ma non mi sembrava adatto un finale troppo felice con il resto del tono della fic. qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie mille per la lettura!


End file.
